It's Just A Game
by storieofmilife
Summary: Huey gets forced into playing for the High School's football team, and loses himself in the world of High School popularity. Can anyone bring him back from his path of destruction? H/J, R/C, MC/OC
1. Reminisce

**_"It's Just A Game"_**

_Summary: Huey gets forced into playing for the High School's football team, and loses himself in the world of High School popularity. Can anyone bring him back from his path of destruction? H/J, R/C, MC/OC_

**_"Reminisce"_**

This wasn't how his life was supposed to be, he was only a junior in high school, but he already felt like life was over. Partying, drinking, smoking, and sex were what his life was about now. He didn't know how to stop, part of him didn't want too. But he knew that this wasn't right.

He lost the one person that meant the world to him, and he didn't know how to get her back. She wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him and it was driving him crazy. But he couldn't blame her time and time she stuck it out with him and he just continued to hurt her with his new life style. He became the very thing he hated. A statistic.

Too often he woke up in a house and bed that was not his own. Next to a girl whose name he couldn't even remember. With a cup of liquor on the night stand next to him and a joint that he hadn't finished smoking. Yeah the beginning part was always fun, it was the mornings that he hated. The sneaking out and the questioning looks from his other best friend and little brother.

He got off the bed careful not to wake the girl next to him. He found his clothes and dressed quietly ignoring the thumping in his head. He drank way too much last night he probably vomited too, but those girls never cared. He was the star QB for the Woodcrest Wildcats an undefeated team thanks to him. Those girls would do anything to sleep with him and too often he took advantage of that.

After putting on his blue jeans, new Jordan's and with t-shirt. He grabbed his letterman's jacket and put it on. The sleeves were white, the chest and back were black and on the front the upper left hand side had a red "W" and C put together on it. On the back of the jacket written in all capitol letters was Wildcats, his jersey number 1 was on the sleeve of his jacket on the triceps part in bold red.

He quietly left the room and went downstairs. He didn't even know whose house he was at or whether he drove his car. He looked around for Caesar and Riley, they too had joined the team on his behalf and they partied with him. They didn't get out of control like he did though.

Riley was passed out on a couch in the living room with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Cindy. She was sleeping on his chest; they'd been together since Huey could remember. She helped tame him a little bit and even though he was two years younger than all of them, he acted a little more mature when she was around. Caesar was passed out on the floor next to the couch, his long dreads were sprawled out on the floor and he was snoring. Huey smirked a little and then gently kicked him in the side. There were a lot of people passed out in the living room and he didn't want to wake them all. Caesar moved a little and woke up.

"Damn a nigga was dreamin man," said Caesar sitting up on the floor.

"Sorry, but we gotta go," said Huey quietly as he woke Riley and Cindy up.

"What nigga you tryna leave before Christie wakes up?" asked Caesar standing up; he had his letterman's jacket on as well. Riley and Cindy started to stir and both of them yawned and stretched.

'Christie' Huey thought, oh that must be the girl's name. Huey shook his head and waited for the other two to get up.

"Dame Reezy you and your nasty ass morning breath," exclaimed Cindy as she pinched her nose together with her index finder and her thumb.

"Shut up girl, my breath smell better than yours," Said Riley smiling before planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and the two started making out. Huey rolled his eyes the two of them could barely keep their hands off of each other, it was very annoying at times.

"Can y'all two come the fuck on?" asked Huey he was getting irritated and he wanted to get out of there before whatever her name was woke up. Riley and Cindy broke apart and stood up. She put on Riley's letterman's jacket and the four of them headed for the front door.

Huey walked outside and drank in the cool air. It was always hot as hell in a house party the night of and the morning after. He saw his car a brand new 2012 Chevy camero courtesy of Mr. Wuncler. It was yellow with black stripes like the one in the transformers movie. It had black leather interior, navigation system, an Ipod hook up and boss system speakers. It was a nice ass car, but just another bribe for Huey.

Huey unlocked it and the four of them got in, Riley and Cindy in the back and Huey and Caesar in the front. Huey let Caesar drive because his head was killing him Riley and Cindy sat in the back making out the whole way to Caesar's house. Caesar pulled up out front of his house and dapped Huey and Riley up and said goodbye to Cindy before getting out and going in the house.

Huey got in the drivers seat and took off after Caesar opened the door to his house. He turned on the radio to drown out the sounds of Riley and Cindy's kissing. It was on a pandora station on his Iphone that his brother picked. "Diced Pineapples" the new song from Rick Ross, Drake and Wale was heard through the stereo. He smiled as he heard the hook, this song always reminded him of Jazmine.

_Call me crazy, shit at least you callin_

_Feels better when you let it out don't it girl_

_Know it's easy to get caught up in the moment_

_When you say it cause you mad then you take it all back_

_Then we fuck all night till things get right_

_Then we fuck all night till things get right, aw yea_

Jazmine, man he fucked that one up. He still had the angry text she sent him when she ended their relationship. He missed her and he tried to call her, but she never answered. She always sent him straight to voicemail. He didn't know how to fix it, but he wasn't about to give up on her. Sure he was fucked up in many ways but she was the only thing that kept him sane, he just didn't know how to get her back.

He sighed as he pulled up in front of their house. Cindy stayed over there more than she stayed at her own house. So he didn't even bother to take her home. They all got out and he looked at Jazmine's house across the street wondering if she was home. He stared up at her window for a long time. He thought he saw her curtain move, but it was too hard to tell. And to think all this shit started because of a dumbass game, if he could go back he would but he couldn't.

After a while he got cold and decided to go in the house. His granddad's car wasn't home so he figured Granddad went into the city or something. He went in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice, then he sat down at the kitchen table and started to reflect on how his life had changed thinking all the way back to the beginning of the school year.


	2. The Pass

_**"The Pass"**_

The sky is dark and the lights on the field shine bright as the Woodcrest Wildcats get ready to take the field for their last scrimmage game against the Pine Crest Panthers. The Panthers were the best football team in the state and Woodcrest were the opposite. They hadn't won a game in over five seasons. Frankly it was kind of embarrassing to even be sitting at this game waiting on the team to lose. But here Huey was sitting on the nearly empty bleachers of their home field waiting to see the Wildcats get destroyed.

Jazmine begged and pleaded with him to come since she was head cheerleader this year and wanted some support. Huey could never say no to her, so here he was but at least he wasn't alone. He dragged his brother Riley and Riley's girlfriend Cindy along, claiming that if they wanted a ride home they'd have to stay and watch the game. Caesar came along too willingly though, saying he wanted to "check" the team out. As if they were going to be any different this year.

"Man dis some ol bullshit, nigga why the fuck is we sitting here to see dese bum ass bitches lose man" exclaimed Riley loudly.

Huey rolled his eyes at Riley and didn't answer. Riley was sitting on the bleacher behind him next to Cindy and Caesar was sitting next to Huey anxiously waiting for the game to start.

"Riley shut the fuck up, it ain't that bad." Said Cindy wearing Riley's Old Navy Hoodie. Riley rolled his eyes at her.

"Babe we got a shit load of better things we could be doing right now." He said smirking, putting one arm around her waist pulling her close and kissing her on the neck, while his other hand found her thigh as he started to caress it. Cindy giggled as he kissed a sensitive spot.

"Who says we can't do that here Reezy." Said Cindy with a smirk of her own as she turn to face him. He pulled her on his lap and they started to make out completely ignoring Huey and Caesar. Caesar turned around and glared at them.

"Damn, why don't y'all mutha fuckas get a room, don't nobody wanna see that shit."

"Stop hatin bitch," said Riley before kissing Cindy again. Caesar rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Man I really hope they better this year." Said Caesar. Huey laughed a little.

"You know they're not gonna be Caese I don't even know why you're concerned anyway. I only told Jazmine I would come to three games this year, so you don't have to suffer."

"I wanna try out for the team man." Said Caesar as the team started to take the field.

"Seriously?" asked Huey in disbelief. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to try out for that team. The humiliation and the embarrassment Caesar would go through. Huey shook his head.

"Yeah, man I've been thinking about it for a while, and it would look really good on my college apps, so why not?" said Caesar. Huey was about to argue with him when the announcer came over the PA system.

* * *

"Alright ladies and Gents, lets get ready for out starting line up!" he yelled.

Huey watched as a few boys ran on the field. Then the cheerleaders ran out onto the track. Jazmine spotted Huey and the rest of the gang though it wasn't that hard too. She smiled brightly at him and gave him a small wave, he waved back awkwardly and Caesar started laughing. Riley tore his lips away from Cindy just in time to see the exchange.

"Damn nigga get off her nuts," Caesar laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Riley," Said Huey glaring at the field.

The ball was kicked in the air by the wildcats and a player from the opposing team caught it at about the five-yard line. He began running dodging and weaving between the players coming after him. He got a bunch of good blocks from his teammates and took off up the field. Huey shook his head as the announcer began yelling into the PA system.

"He's at the forty, the twenty, the ten…Touchdown Panthers!"

The boy who carried the ball all the way to the end zone spiked it and jumped up toe hit his teammates shoulder pads. Huey couldn't help but look over at the other side of the field the visitor's side. It was packed there were even people from the other school sitting on their side of the bleachers. They cheered loudly after the touchdown and Huey wanted to leave right then and there but he couldn't. He saw Jazmine trying to pep her squad up but what was there to cheer for. He suddenly felt very sad for her.

* * *

The rest of the game went on like that pretty much and by half time Riley was ready to go. So was Cindy and Huey had to admit he was tempted as well. Caesar had gone to the rest room and Cindy had gone to buy some food.

"Come on nigga, let's get the fuck up outta here man, these bitch ass niggas ain't doing shit!" yelled Riley motioning to the scoreboard. Huey had to agree with him there as he looked over at it. The score was 35-0 and it was only halftime. He shook his head and kept his eyes on the field.

"I promised Jazmine I would stay," said Huey as the band came on the field for the halftime show. Riley rolled his eyes at Huey.

"Man she aint giving yo bitch ass no pussy, let's fuckin go nigga!" Huey stood up and smack Riley on the back of the head and then sat back down.

"Ow, bitch." Said Riley rubbing the back of his head not bothering to retaliate.

Huey glared at the field he couldn't wait for this damn game to be over. Caesar came back with Cindy who bought a couple of hotdogs and drinks for everybody. Huey took the juice and gave Cindy some money while the second half began. He rolled his eyes how was he supposed to sit through two more of these fucking games.

Finally the game was over and he walked to the parking lot to his old pickup truck with the other four following him. He opened it so they all could get in. Caesar sat in the front of the two-door pick up, and Riley and Cindy sat in the rear cargo area, stretching their legs out, Riley put his arm around Cindy and she snuggled into him. Huey waited outside his car door for Jazmine to come out of the school.

* * *

Jazmine came out smiling brightly in her Wildcats black and red cheerleading sweat suit uniform, with her matching cheer bag on her shoulder. Huey smirked and shook his head at her. Only she could be happy after a 56 to 0 lost.

"Hey Huey," she said smiling at him. He smiled back and took her cheerleading bag, throwing it in the back with Riley and Cindy. He hit Riley on the leg and Riley winced.

"Stop fuckin hittin me man, we know this old raggedy ass piece of shit you call a truck can't take too much more of a beatin, I don't even feel safe in this bitch," said Riley. Cindy laughed while Huey rolled his eyes.

"You could always walk," said Huey opening his door for Jazmine, she thanked him as she got in and slid over to the middle. Riley glared at Huey but said nothing as Cindy starting kissing his neck, soon he was lost in her and all was forgotten.

Huey got in and pulled off. Jazmine said Hi to Caesar and asked the boys.

"So what did you think of our cheering?"

"Definitely better than the game." Said Huey keeping his eyes on the road. Caesar though he wanted to join the team, nodded in agreement with Huey. Jazmine sighed.

"They just need some better players." Said Jazmine.

"No they need a whole new team, along with coaches and everything." Said Huey as an afterthought.

"I'm still gonna go out for the team." Said Caesar. Jazmine smiled at Caesar and then turned to Huey hopefully. Huey could feel her staring at him already knowing what she was thinking.

"No." Jazmine began to pout.

"But why, Huey you're so good at so many sports, you could really help the team." Said Jazmine pleadingly.

"It would take a lot more than me Jazmine." Said Huey sighing. "Besides I have more things to worry about than a stupid football team." Jazmine huffed and sat back in her seat. Huey continued on the road, dropping everybody off at their destinations and no more was heard about the football team that night.

* * *

Monday went by fast and it was already time to go home from school. Huey agreed to go with Caesar to sign up for tryouts at the coach's office. Once there they discovered that the coach was outside on the field with the team. He walked with Caesar to the field where the team was practicing. Huey watched on the sidelines and Caesar walked off to find someone he could talk to about signing up.

Huey watched as the teams current quarter back tried to complete this one play where the wide receiver ran down the field to the end zone to catch the ball. But he kept getting scared. He had the blocking and all the time in the world but he hesitated too much. After failing miserably three times and getting sacked all three times the quarterback threw the ball in the air in frustration. It landed not to far from Huey.

The other guys stood around as the head coach walked over to the young QB and began yelling at him furiously. Huey picked up the ball and one of the guys motioned for him to throw it. Huey obliged after dropping his book-bag on the ground and threw a perfect pass all the way down the field to what he assumed was the wide receiver. The ball spiraled perfectly in the air before landing in the player's arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched Huey's pass fly through the air. Even the head coach looked on in awe.

One of the coaches got on their cell and made a phone call. "Yes sir, I think we've found what you've been looking for." He said excitedly before giving away some more information.

On the ride to Caesar's house all Caesar kept talking about was how good of a throw that was. Huey rolled his eyes and told Caesar it was nothing. Caesar couldn't stop talking about it and it was starting to annoy Huey. Finally they got to Caesar's house and he got out the car. Huey drove to his house, parked the car and went in. Granddad was frying some chicken and humming a tune. As soon as Huey set his book-bag down on the kitchen floor the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Answer the door boy, can't you see I'm busy" said Granddad. Huey rolled his eyes, didn't he know that food would bring him too an early grave.

Huey walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood the richest man in Woodcrest.

"Mr. Wuncler?"


End file.
